The Runaways
by DreamofInception
Summary: "You're not alone, even in these violent times, even in dangerous periods like this, you could never be alone." AU Finchel post-war.
1. The Beginning

**IM BACKKKKKKKKKKK... continuing ****an old story:)**

**UPDATE: Alright guys, something is happening with my account so I'm going to reupload this as a different story. So you might have to re-follow and re-favourite! SORRY GUYS! - ps update willl be soon this week**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

Finn watches helplessly as his mother paces back and forth, her hands frictionally rubbing together in anxiety. He analyzes her movements, his eyes stinging with fearful tears. "Mom?" he questions, his voice hoarse from distress.

Carole instantly stops her routine, turning slowly on her heels to look at her son. Her eyes fill with despair as she walks over to him on the dusty bed, her body shaking violently. "Honey, I want you to pay very close attention to what I have to say okay?"

Finn gulps harshly, giving one firm nod. Carole exhales chokingly, pinching his cheeks in her shuddering hands. "I want you to get out of this house alright? I want you to leave, try to get out of Lima, find a place where the government still has control over their city." Tears leak willingly down her face, and she did nothing to hide the evidence of her distress.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Finn mumbles, staring at his mother knowingly, "pretty soon all the people who voted for Burt will be dead, Sue's army would have killed them all." He shifts on his small mattress, facing his mother with a hint of hope.

"We'll get out of here though right mom?"

Carole freezes, her expression torn with grief. She stares up at Finn, extending a warm hand against his cheek. "You voted for Burt didn't you?" he whispers through unmoving lips, "that's why you want me gone, because they'll come after you won't they?"

She sobs silently in front of him, and the weight of Finn's heart maximized at the realization of his mother's fate. He shakes his head in bewilderment, tears edging on the brim of his eyes. "No, no mom I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself, I'm not leaving Lima yet, and I have to fix it. I can fight them mom, I can volunteer for military," he exasperates, a glint of hope shinning through his solid expression. Carole shakes her head at him, crying harshly into her hands. "The only military that exists now is Sue's army Finn, she took over everything," she bawled.

"No, no there has to be a way, there's always a way mom, please, don't make me leave, _please_." Tears track down his cheeks, his voice dry from panic. "They'll take me away mom, they'll bring me to an orphanage, and I can't live there, I need to be wherever you are, somewhere I can feel safe," he stutters.

A sudden crash of glass rings through the interior of Finn's small room, rattling from the same level as them. Carole looks at him anxiously, panic swelling at her emotions. "Finn, I need you to leave, _now_."

Another burst echoes throughout them, sounding like the shatter of a window. "Finn, go now, go through the door downstairs, and I want you to run until you can't breath anymore, even if you've lost all hope, I want you to keep running, do you hear me?" she rasps, her breath coming in shortly and quickly.

"No, I told you I'm not leaving – "

Another crash, but this time, footsteps could be heard banging against the wood of the room down the hall. He snaps towards his mother, whose eyes was suddenly fluttering closed in preparation for what was about to happen. "Please don't die," he whispers brokenly. Her eyes flickers open at his words, covered with red and wetness. Instead of saying the promise what he wanted to hear, she whispers very softly, very weakly, "you were the best son a woman could ask for."

And that's when she pushes him from the bed, ignoring his strong and loud protests as she shoved him out of the room, locking the door behind her. "NO! MOM!" he yells, slamming his fists against the wooden frame. He backs up, failing miserably as he attempted to break the door open, ramming his shoulder in contact with the hard wood. "MOM!"

"_Give me your name."_

Finn's yells falters at the sound of a soldier's voice, his tone rough and raspy. He collects his tears with his hands as he laid his ear against the door, listening contently. _"C-Carole Hudson," _he hears his mother stammer.

And then a gunshot rings.

All was silent, no words were spoken, no breaths were taken, all that could be heard was the loud impact made as Carole Hudson's dead body fell to the floor. Finn's lips part in disbelief, his mind racing in adrenaline. Sobs threaten to break from his throat, but nothing was coming out, he didn't know what to feel.

A sticky substance swarms around his feet and he looks down, gasping in horror as his mother's blood surrounds him with the reminder of her being gone. His mouth gapes open in grief, staring at the thick water below him.

"_Did you hear that?"_

Finn's head snaps up in panic as the voice of a different soldier echo throughout the small place he once called home. He takes a step backwards, his eyes shutting in frustration as his action causes the wooden floor to squeak below him.

"_Search the house, there's someone here."_

Not caring about the impact of his footsteps, Finn feels himself lunge towards the staircase, his mind set in defense. He runs down the stairs of the house, landing the last step with a final jump. He hears the door that belonged to the room of the grouped soldiers break open, flying itself off it hinges.

"CAPTURE HIM AND BREAK HIM TO THE ORPHANAGE!" he hears a soldier yell, pointing his gun at Finn's back. Finn bulks, his hands sweating as he reaches forward, pulling the front door open.

The thick air of the March night buzz Finn's senses as he steps outside from the deadly building behind him. He runs along the sidewalk of his destroyed street, not bothering to pay attention to the oddly silent atmosphere he received. Only one thing was set in his mind: survival.

Two muscular arms wound around Finn's chest from behind, immediately stopping him in the tracks of his escape. He growls in protest, feeling the soldier's nails dig firmly into his skin. "Get off of me," he hisses, fighting against his iron cage around his body.

"Woah, calm down," the male says from behind him. Finn pauses, hearing the sincerity in his voice. The man's grip on him loosens at his new posture, rigid and upright. He turns towards the man who was holding him, his eyes widening as he notices his oddly shaved mohawk, not the military helmet he was expecting.

"What happened? I was out and I heard these gunshots," the man murmurs, through he wasn't really much of a man, he looked the exact same age as Finn.

Finn stares idly at him, his eyes drooping to a lazy gaze. The male steps forward, his expression set solidly in a frown. "Are you okay?"

The next thing Finn remembers was his head hitting the cold concrete of the sidewalk.

* * *

Dampness presses against the top of Finn's head, a course of pain electrifying at the sudden pressure. He attempts to open his heavy eyes, but it was too painful, he was just too weak. If he opened them, all he would be able to see was the image of his mother's surrounding blood, closing in on him.

Finn's mind races in acceleration at thought of his dead relative, a silent sob releasing from his dry lips. He feels something, some_one_, stiffen beside him, their rigid form pressing against his body.

His heart freezes at the sudden action, the thought of being in the same room as one of the soldiers who killed his mother awakening his damaged heart. His eyes snap open instantly, widening at the image of a small girl kneeling in front of him.

Fear bubbles inside his heaving chest, his head pounding at the uncertainties of the unfamiliar room. He sits up quickly, the action causing an ache to flash through his crowded mind. "Sh, it's okay, you're safe here," she whispers softly, continuing to press a damp cloth to his forehead.

Finn stares at her idly, his eyes analyzing her narrow face. Her long, brown hair rested in front of her, tangled in uncared knots. His lips part slightly in shock at the scratches against her pale skin, covering her face with an image of a survivor. Her eyes focus on her menstruations to his head, her soft fingers brushing against the short beads of his hair.

Finn hisses lowly at her touch, the contact sending unwanted shivers down his spine. She looks towards him, her eyelashes flapping against the skin of her cheekbones. "You hit your head pretty hard," the girl explains, tilting her chin beside the patch of blood stained on the pillow his head was resting on. "We almost had to use all of our supplies to keep you from bleeding to death."

She leans away from him, settling the cloth on the blanket beneath them. Finn's eyes never leave her face as she straightens her ripped shirt, pulling her hair back behind her. "I'm Rachel by the way," she introduces, extending a dirty hand towards him. He freezes, his arms locking at his side.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared," Rachel whispers, a small smile itching her features. Finn gulps harshly, meeting her hand halfway in a comfortable shake.

He pulls his hand back, bringing it against his side. Rachel sighs heavily, turning her head to the side of the small room. "Puck," she calls, "I think you should come here."

Footsteps can be heard from the other side of the warehouse, as the same man, '_Puck'_ appears in doorframe of the small room, his arms crossed over his pumped chest. Finn bulks, remembering the events that led them to their meeting. He scrambles nervously on the blanket, fearful sighs escaping his dry mouth.

Rachel turns towards him, her eyes full with concern. "Hey, hey it's okay, he won't hurt you, we're not the enemies," she soothes, releasing the rigid tension in his expression. He exhales deeply, his eyes focusing on the bulked man in front of them.

"Don't allow the others to see him yet, he's still in shock," Rachel mumbles, her voice soft and low. Puck nods his head firmly, taking a step towards the pair on the floor. "Keep him here for the next few days, he's obviously not strong enough to provide us with anything."

Rachel nods in agreement, turning back to Finn. "You're going to have to stay here for a while okay? I'll explain everything you need to know when you feel better," she whispers, "right now, you just need to understand that you're safe, and that the military won't find us here. The chances of them coming and bringing us to an orphanage are very slim, so right now, please just rest and keep your strength, you'll need it to survive."

Finn shakes his head in complication, his lips parting confusedly. "A-are you an orphan?" he stutters, his mouth dry from the lack of using his voice.

Rachel sniffles lowly, looking away with misty eyes. "We all are, each of our parents are dead," she whispers. She stares at him, smiling sadly as a single tear falls from her swollen eyes.

"You're not alone, even in these violent times, even in dangerous periods like this, you could never be alone."

* * *

**BAAAACCKK!**


	2. Stronger

**_Here's chapter two my friends . . ._**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Stronger**

**3 Days Later**

Finn's eyes open heavily, the dimness of the room burning with a new shine. He groans in discomfort, groggily shifting on the blanket underneath him. The fresh smell of boiling water fills his senses, and he sniffles. Turning his head to the side he spots Rachel sitting beside him, a wooden plate of water resting in front of her.

She smiles softly, and he knows she's trying to make him feel safe and comfortable, so he smiles back. She pushes the bowl towards him, her eyes fixated on his face. "Sometimes we need to get water from the sewage, so we have to boil it," he eyes the wooden bowl warily, "and we don't exactly have cups," she adds. His stomach growls in affect, and he leans forward, pressing his palms to the bowl. He hisses as heat soars upon his skin, his hands quickly retreating.

"Yeah, it's really hot," Rachel laughs shortly. She quickly replaces her playful grin with a serious frown at the realization of the situation their in. She looks up at him, reassurance covering her blood-shot eyes. "You look better today," she whispers, "When I came in here a couple hours ago, you were practically sucking on your thumb in sleep."

Finn's lips itch into a small smile, the tense atmosphere of their predicament slowly freeing from his mind as he stares at her. "Now that I'm better, are you going to tell me where I am?"

Rachel sighs heavily, her eyes down casting at the mention. She gestures to the surroundings behind her, shrugging her shoulders. "It's an abondoned warehouse down South Street of Downtown Lima. Noah and I found it when we were later, but after the war broke out, it became our home."

He looks at her in confusion. "N-Noah . . ."

"Puck. His real name is Noah, I mean, I've been calling him Noah my whole life, but after his parents died, he went by Puck," Rachel explains. She looks down at her folded hands in her lap. "He's my cousin. The only family I have left." Finn exhales deeply at her statement.

If only he were as fortunate.

She stares back up at him, her eyelashes flapping along the pale skin of her cheekbone. "Is there anything else you want to know?" she asks innocently. He pauses momentarily, his mouth propped open as he stays in thought. He analyzes the room, looking for some inspiration to form a question. "How do you get food?"

Rachel licks her lips, just the mention of food making her stomach churn. "Well, we go in separate groups, so that if either of get caught, not all of us will be punished. And we go to the nearest shop selling what we need, and we buy it. It may sound like no big deal, but there are dark people who come in, people who will kill you in front of the whole shop to take your food."

"And the people in the shop won't do anything?"

She shrugs. "What are they supposed to do? The world isn't the same anymore Finn, it's cruel and lethal. If we're even lucky enough to _survive _this times . . . I don't know how the economy will bounce back from something like this." She looks up at Finn for some understanding, and he nods his head, because she's right, there's no way the world will be the same after this.

Finn thinks of life with his mother, how much easier it was to depend on her to do the right thing, the thing that would keep them safe. He's never been on his own before, trying to survive without his parents' guidance. His eyes flicker to Rachel, the strong girl, no _woman_, in front of him. He analyzes the circles under her eyes, the dirt in her nails, the scars and bruising surfacing her skin.

"So," her voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he hopes she didn't notice his staring. "Since I've exchanged that bit of information with you, are you at least going to tell me your name?" she wonders, staring at him curiously. Finn tenses, gulping harshly at her sudden question. She notices his rigid form, and nods in understanding. "I get it, you don't trust us yet . . ."

Finn shifts in discomfort, refusing to meet her pleading eyes. It's not that he doesn't trust them, it's just hard to adjust to this situation. He hears her sigh in frustration, obviously not pleased with their progressing relationship. "Look, I don't know if you're planning to leave here soon, and I don't know your name or your age, or anything about you but - but all I know is that we're going through the exact same thing as each other. Both of us are orphans, our parents are dead, and now we're alone, having to fetch for ourselves. We're waiting to either be killed or trying to hide, or just wait till this thing is over.

"All I know is that, if I were you, I would want to surround myself with people with the same struggle, become _stronger_, and a _survivor. _Without hate and suffering, passion a-and . . . _love _wouldn't exist, and it's up to us to keep it alive." She exhales deeply, breathless and stunned by her unexpected speech. Her eyes are fiery and burning as she looks up at him, and he can see the warrior qualities formed in them. Letting out a loud sigh, she rubs her hand across her forehead in frustration.

"Finn."

The sound of his voice startles her, and she snaps her head towards him in desperation. Their eyes meet, and he continues without hesitation or fear. "My name is Finn Hudson, my father died in battle fighting against Sue's army a couple months ago. My mother, Carole, was my best friend and I witnessed Sue's soldiers shoot her the day your cousin found me. I'm sixteen, still under the legal age to be thrown in an orphanage, so I've been trying to avoid those."

Rachel watches him closely, shocked by his sudden outburst of information. She blinks back repeatedly, her mouth open but no words forming. "I - " she tries, and she shakes her head, trying to clear her from her blocking thoughts, "Y-you're sixteen too?"

He nods. Keeping their gaze locked, she leans forward and captures his hand in hers reassuringly. And that's when he realized. He knew it, from the moment she gave her speech, that he was going to have to do everything in his power to protect her, protect everyone in this God damn warehouse, even if he didn't know them yet. Soon enough, they'll be the only ones he can trust or even talk to.

"I heard you talking with Puck the other night, it sounded serious. Anything new?" he asks, his eyes searching hers for an answer. Rachel nods, her expression set in a deep frown. "The military fled the state, they're gone."

"That's good right?"

Rachel smiles sadly at him. "No, it's worse."

Finn looks at her in speculation, confused by her reply. "What do you mean?" he stammers, already afraid of her explanation. She sighs heavily, her eyebrows clicking together in conflict. "Now there's no authority, no laws, nothing. Lima is going to get even worse than it already is. It'll turn into a war zone, and the police will be searching for orphans now. More people will die, because of the criminal rate, caused by some crazy orphan gangs gone wild. I'm going to have to be more careful at my job now - "

"J-job? Are you serious, you work at these times?" he argues, staring at her in disbelief. She looks away from him, her voice small as she speaks, "I'm not proud of what I do, but how else do you expect us to get the money? It pays for the crappy food and blanket, and I'll do anything for my family."

"What do you - "

A knock on the door interupts them from their conversation going any further, and Finn jumps slightly, startled. He looks up, the sight of Puck in front of them, his solid arms crossed over his chest. He jerks his chin towards Finn, analyzing his appearance. "You look good enough," he greets. Finn arches his eyebrow and whispers lowly to Rachel, "good enough for what?"

"Meeting the rest of 'em," Puck replies. He turns his head towards the direction where the rest of the orphans are. "Hey guys, ready to meet the new kid?"

Finn bulks, he really wasn't prepared for this. Rachel must notice his rigid and tense form because she snaps towards him, her eyes full with concern. "You can trust us okay? None of them are going to hurt you, I promise you that," she vows, holding his gaze with hers. He nods in understanding, focusing on the warmth sent by Rachel through their intertwined hands.

He looks up when hears the sound of boots and rusting, watching as the group of teenagers march into the room, each of their faces fixed in a solid frown.

Finn analyzes them - two girls and three boys, that's how many there are. Each of them wear different pairs of clothes, though their still full of dirt and dust and blood. Bruising and scratches scatter the skin exposing through the holes in their attire, and they wear the same lifeless, hopeless, and brooding expression.

Finn shifts closer towards Rachel, who is watching him with a guarded expression. Puck coughs slightly to get his attention, and he stares at him, waiting for his announcement. He jabs his thumb towards the small, blonde girl at the end. "That's Quinn, sixteen, Rachel found her a couple months ago, after the military shot her parents," he explains. Finn nods towards Quinn in a sympathetic and understanding gesture as she gulps harshly, her solid expression tensing.

"And that's Kurt, fifteen, other then you he's the newest one here. We found him wandering the streets last week." Finn's gaze follows Puck's point to a pale boy standing beside Quinn, his face childish and innocent. He smiles tightly at him, nodding in his direction.

He turns to an Asian girl next, her small eyes narrowing at the sight of Finn in front of her. "This is Tina, seventeen, she was the first one Rachel and I found at the beginning of the war."

Puck then gestures to the final two men in the row, the most muscular and older of the group. "And finally, this is Mike and Blaine, eighteen, above the orphanage age but they've decided to stick with us, guide us to safety. They've been a great help these past few months." Puck nods in appreciation towards the two men. They both exchange looks, and stare at Finn in welcoming.

"And you are?"

He turns to find Rachel staring at him, nodding in encouragement. He gulps harshly, taking a deep breath before he speaks out, "my name is Finn. I'm sixteen." Puck raises his eyebrows approvingly, as do the others behind him.

"Well Finn, welcome to New Directions."

* * *

**_Yaaaaay Finn and Rachel bonding:) Next chapter will have even more Finchel interaction and I hope you guys liked this one! The next update will be either sooner or later because I'm going on a trip on Sunday so I'll try to have it up by then:D I hope you all are enjoying your summer and you have awesome summer plans byebyeeeeee.._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D CIAAAAOOOOO33333_**


	3. Don't You Trust Me

**_Hey guys this is chapter three! and lemme tell you, before you question Rachel's sanity in this chapter, just hold your judgement until the next chapter, when you hear her explanation:) enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Don't You Trust Me**

**Four Days Later**

The clatter of footsteps can be hard from downstairs, and Finn bolts upright from his blanket on the concrete floor. He snaps his head towards Rachel's usual spot beside him, his heart tightening at the sight of empty sheets. A stifled groan sounds again from below him, and he quickly gets to his feet. "Puck? Rachel?" he calls, shivers of fear running down his back when he didn't receive a response.

He quietly walks out of their room, his bare feet slapping against the broken wood of the warehouse. He stalks towards the direction of Puck's occasional sleeping spot. "Puck?" he whispers when he see's him under the thin blanket of wool. He bends down to the sleeping man, shaking his shoulders. Puck moans in his haze, waving his finger towards Finn.

Finn rolls his eyes and shakes him harder. "Puck, get up," he hisses, "I think I heard something."

Shuffles of footsteps echo throughout the room and Puck unexpectedly jumps from his position on the floor. He pushes past Finn as he runs towards the unstable staircase, trembling down them effortlessly. Finn follows behind him, running down the steps just as mindlessly as he was.

"Rachel?" Puck yells, searching through the bareness of the bottom floor. He rummages through the useless objects around him, pausing when a soft squeak can be heard from behind them. Finn whips around, staring in shock at the sight of Rachel, her eyes darkened with makeup, her hair loose and wavy upon her half-exposed body.

Finn looks at her in surprise, her slim form pressing together in an attempt to cover herself. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Puck growls, walking towards her and clutching her tightly by the forearm. "I swear, if you're about to - "

"What do you expect me to do? We're running out of food, there's nothing else we can do," Rachel spits back. She rips her arm out of his grip, backing up into the direction she came from. "I don't care what you think, me and the girls are going to work."

Finn and Puck follow her into the tight room at the back of the small warehouse, makeup and bowls of water scattering across the floor. He stands at the doorframe, his eyes analyzing Quinn and Tina as they pamper cosmetics on their face, dressed in the same clothing. He watches cautiously as Puck's fists clench in frustration, his eyes piercing as Rachel fixes her hair in a smashed mirror.

His suspicions are confirmed as Puck lunges forward, and Finn moves quickly, trapping his body between them. Puck slams into his body but he stays secure, and multiple gasps fill the room. Rachel's hands press against his back in shock, her eyes wide as she stares up at her cousin. "Are you fucking insane? It was dangerous _before _the military left, you'll get killed!"

Finn carefully places his hands on Puck's shoulders. "Puck, you need to calm down," he breathes. The man in front of him burns with rage, and he slaps his hands off of his body. Finn stands his guard, staying in front of Rachel protectively as Puck stares at her with livid eyes.

"Don't you remember what happened to Mercedes?"

Rachel stiffens at the sudden mention of her name, and she tenses behind Finn. "Mercedes was being reckless," she whispers brokenly, and he wishes he could see her face, what her expression is formed into. She places her hand on top of Finn's as she slides from behind him, standing beside him as she looks up at Puck. "I know better Noah, you know that," she reassures him.

It doesn't work, because Puck snorts in disgust. "He _stabbed_ her Rachel, I am not letting you take that risk."

Finn bulks, his expression growing rigid with coldness as he turns to her. "He stabbed her? Who? What do you work as?" he questions, his words coming out in a mixture of anger and concern. Now he can't really blame Puck that much, because if this 'job' means putting Rachel, or _any _of the girls in danger, he doesn't know what he'll do.

Rachel turns to look at Quinn and Tina, gulping harshly. "Quinn, Tina and I . . . we, we go to the bar and we . . . _benefit _the men there. For money of course."

Finn freezes. "You sell yourselves?" he presses, his teeth gritting together. Rachel says nothing, confirming his question and he shakes his head in bewilderment. "I'm with Puck on this one, you're not going."

Quinn steps forward, her hands placed roughly on her bare hips. "I'm sorry Finn, but if you want to eat for the next few weeks, I suggest you let us go. It's how we've been surviving these past few months, the men pay as good as it gets."

Finn looks between the three girls and Puck, watching as each of their expressions harden at the other's arguments. They would sneak out anyways, as soon as they leave them alone, they would run away. He sighs in defeat, turning towards Rachel with concerned filled eyes. "We'll come with you."

"What?" Rachel screeches, her foot stomping against the floor. She narrows her eyes stubbornly, pointing an accusing finger at Puck. "No, when Noah came once, they kicked him out because there wasn't enough for him! We're lucky they just made him leave instead of shooting him right there. You heard what I said last week Finn, Lima is spiraling into hell, and people will die and if they don't get what they want."

Finn shakes her head before she can even finish. He walks closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her flaming face. "You girls are the some of the only people I have left Rachel, I'd be damned if I let you go out and get yourselves killed," he whispers, leaning forwards. By the shock caked on her face, he knows his affection surprised her, and it surprised him too actually. He feels a little bold and drops his forehead against hers, exhaling deeply. "Please, let us come, I won't stand it if I loose anyone else."

Rachel blinks heavily, her eyelashes flapping against the skin of her cheek, and it seems to be working. She gulps harshly, nodding her head against his. "Okay," she agrees, pulling away from him, she looks to Quinn and Tina. "Try to distract the men okay? Don't let them notice Finn and Noah," she instructs. They nod in understanding.

"Come on," she mumbles to Finn, taking his hand in hers, "let's go before the rest of the boys wake up . . . they would never allow us to leave with just you two, especially Mike and Blaine," she explained. Turning to look at Puck, she nods in confidence. "I'll be fine okay Noah? Nothing will happen, and once we get the money, we'll finally get to get new food."

Puck frowns, as he grabs Quinn and Tina's hands, bringing them from the tense atmosphere. Rachel sighs in frustration, as Finn turns towards her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you," he vows. Her lips part slightly at his commitment, as their eyes lock together in a gaze that promised everything. Her brown depths sink into his, and he can't seem to look away even if he wanted to. Still gazing, she simply nods her head. "Thank you Finn," she whispers. Finn forces her a reassuring, tugging on their intertwined hands.

They meet Puck, Quinn and Tina outside of the abandoned warehouse, their expressions set in longing. Puck turns towards them, his arms strongly crossed over his chest. Rachel sighs heavily at him, shaking her head before he can open his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine Noah, you'll thank me once we get the money okay?"

Puck looks away from them, holding Quinn close to him. "Follow behind," he tells them, leading Quinn and Tina in front of him. Rachel sighs heavily, as Finn squeezes her hand in comfort. She smiles weakly at him, letting him pull her forward in Puck's knowing direction.

They set out into the quiet streets of the night, and Finn hasn't been in this part of Lima before. Everything is silent except for the click of shoes, and snickers coming from dirty men. He pulls Rachel closer to him as they pass by a group of bystanders, ducking their heads as they walk. They send out howls of interest, and one man even attempts to lick a horny tongue on Quinn's bare shoulder.

Puck rips her away from the contact, and Rachel notices the distress in her cousins eyes as he stares at the men. "Puck," she pleads when he stops in his tracks, his fist closing in. She steps forward, and touches his hand, smoothing out his fingers. He breathes out heavily, looking down in thought before continuing to walk the rest of the distance towards their destination.

Finn's mind swirls around his surroundings, staring at the tempting men with a glint of fear in his eyes. Is this really what Lima has become?

"Come on," Rachel tugs, bringing him to the small building in front of them. He looks it up and down, arching an eyebrow at the low bass of the music. Rachel eyes his skepticism, distracting his thoughts as she pulls him to the side of the building, where the rest of the group is.

"Alright," Tina whispers, looking at the two boys, "remember, sit in the back, and don't bid on anything, don't even try to look at us that much. If the older men see your wandering eyes, they'd see you as competition for us and we don't need another death." She stares at Puck and Finn, analyzing their solid expressions.

Finn turns to look at Puck, who is rocking back and forth on his heels. "Just letting you know though, we see one fucking thing go wrong, and I don't care who gets shot, we're pulling you out, and I'll never allow you to come back again," he hisses. His eyes set on Finn, who nods his head eagerly in agreement.

"Now come on, I don't want you three to be here that late, that's when the worse men start to come," he tells them, pushing them towards the building. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

Rachel smiles in reassurance, walking closely beside Tina and Quinn as they strut towards the entrance of the building, their bodies swaying seductively. "I want you to keep an eye on Rachel," Puck mumbles to Finn, who was staring after their retreating forms. "She'll do anything to get money and keep us safe, just make sure she doesn't walk away with anyone suspicious alright?"

Finn nods in understanding. "Yeah, sure, of course," he stammers out. He takes a step forward, following the direction to the front door of the building, Puck brushing by his shoulder. He reaches forward, grabbing the knob of the door and swinging it open, revealing the inside of the mysterious building in front of them.

Men troll past Finn as he steps inside, staring incredulously at the scenery. Lights hang from sides of the bar, giving the room an unfamiliar glow. A bar full with scattered and drunken men were set to the side, sending unwanted chills down Finn's spine. Separate rooms with curtains surrounding them are placed at each corner of the building. Finn gulps harshly as he watches Tina drag a stranger into one of them, closing the curtains around them, disappearing from his sight.

He steps forward, only to be pulled back by Puck. "Stay back here," he warns, leaning against the wooden wall. He nods in understanding, his eyes searching for any hint of Rachel or Quinn in the room.

"Do you see any of them?" Puck asks, who's craning his neck to get a better look. Finn shakes his head, his lips slightly parted in concentration. He scans the back of the building, his blood thickening when he notices a large and stubby man running a slender finger down a girl's leg.

_Rachel's _leg.

"There," he hisses to Puck, tilting his head to the scene across from them. "Rachel's at the back."

He witnesses Rachel twirl against the man's side, and he smugly grabs her by the arms. She's got her dazzling smile plastered on her face as the man talks to her, his free hand rubbing against the side of her face. He hates how he gets to touch her like that. "Men like Rachel the best here," Puck tells him, "she's got a killer voice, and I'm sure you know why they like that about her." The comment makes him burn with anger, and he continues to watch the scene between them. There is no way he's letting her out of his sight with creeps like him.

"I'm going to look for Quinn, stay here," Puck grumbles lowly in his ear. Finn nods without looking at him, his eyes cast on Rachel and her customer suspiciously. He feels Puck leave his side, and he feels momentarily vulnerable, surrounded by thugs and older men in the club. His personal problems are soon forgotten when he watches Rachel's smile wipe from her face, a frown of fear replacing it.

The man's grip on her tightens, and he see's Rachel nod. Finn leans forward, trying to get a better sense of what's happening, when the man begins to pull Rachel towards the exit doors at the back. He moves on autopilot, brushing by the crowds of men without care. He pushes by some fearlessly, the only thing on his mind Rachel and her safety.

His hands extend to his destination, and he pushes the back doors open lightly, closing it with a small click. He turns around, the exterior of a dark alley in front of him.

"Finn!"

He barely has time to register where Rachel's voice is coming from before he feels an elbow make contact with his neck, and he falls to concrete ground harshly. His skin bubbles with pain, and he cups it, the sound of a sinister laugh faint in the background. "Stupid fuck," the man coughs, and Finn struggles to clear his blurry vision. He turns his head, ignoring the blazing pain that courses through him, and finds himself looking into the eyes of a shivering Rachel, gripped tightly by the man in the bar.

The man who assaulted him.

"You should know now to come to these things," the man slurs, pointing a finger at him, "if you just let me go with this young lady then I wouldn't have to kill you. You see," he crouches down beside him, pushing Rachel to the side. He watches cautiously as she backs away from the scene, hiding in the shadows of the night. "I'm a smart man, and what I do, is that I come to these things, and instead of paying for it, I steal the woman, right? You following me here? And once I have the woman, _I'm_ the one who starts to sell them, and _I'm_ the one who gets the money. Smart right?"

Finn stares at him in pure disgust, and when he doesn't answer, the man simply smiles sweetly, sending his foot into the side of his core. Finn groans out in extreme pain, clutching his stomach and only one thought occurs to him when he realizes he's about to die:

He really hopes Rachel survives this war.

A loud scream echoes throughout the night as a large brick cracks against the man's head above him. Finn gasps in horror as he witnesses air slowly leave him, his eyes rolling back. He stumbles slightly on his feet, and his knees buck together weekly. His smirk disappears, and he collapses forwards, in the direction of Finn's frame below.

Finn bulks, rolling to the side as the man's motionless body crashes beside him, vibrating the silent alley. His eyes trail upwards, focusing on Rachel's shaking form, the brick falling from her clenched hands.

Their eyes lock, and he can see the glint of anxiety piercing through her brown depths. She steps towards him, and bends forward to lend her hand to Finn. He takes it, grunting in displeasure as she helps him up from the concrete. Staring at her, he knows it shouldn't be long before she breaks.

"Is he dead?" she stammers, refusing to look at the body in front of her. Finn analyzes the man's broken form - he was definitely dead.

"No," he lies easily, "he's just unconscious." Rachel nods at the relief of his statement, linking her shaking hands together. Her lips tremble endlessly as he attempts to keep in the sobs threatening to explode from her. He places his hand on her shoulder, and that's when the flood gates open.

A broken cry escapes from her throat and he pulls Rachel into the security of his arms, his hands locking around his waist. Her body immediately melts into, silent tears leaking from her eyes as he refuses to let out another sob of weakness. She presses herself tightly against him, her fingers gripping the hem of his shirt. Finn cooes her softly, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"It's okay, you're safe, it's okay."

He hates the way his heart clenches at the known lie.

* * *

**_I love me some Finchel._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up a bit later since I am on vacation. Though I hope this chapter will satisfy you before I update:)_**

**_Before I go though, I would like to send my condolences to the victims and their families of the Colorado shooting. Such terrible and heartbreaking news, and I praise God is with them and the community in this difficult time. America is strong, they will get through this._**

**_Please read and review:) Until next time..._**


End file.
